


Warmth

by spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth



Category: jacksepticegos, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Concerned Marvin, Dealing With Divorce, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Trickshot - Freeform, drunk chase brody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth/pseuds/spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth
Summary: Chase gets really drunk and depressed and Marvin takes care of him
Relationships: Marvin the magnificent/Chase Brody
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Warmth

Marvin knocked on the door of Chase’s flat. He wasn’t answering his phone and Marvin was starting to get worried. Maybe he just left it on silent. That’s what he was hoping. Taking a deep breath before he caused himself to panic, he knocked on the door again.  
“Chase…? Are you home? It’s me, Marvin.”  
Not hearing an answer, he looked behind him to see Chase’s car on the other side of the street. He could have just gone out for a walk and left his phone. It didn’t look like any of the lights were on inside. Marvin tried knocking one last time. A voice came from inside.  
“Chase? Is that you?”  
“Yeah.”  
Chase’s voice was muffled, barely able to hear.  
“Come in, door’s unlocked.”  
Reaching his hand down, he twisted the handle and pushed open the door. A pair of socks and shoes were scattered by the front door carelessly. He walked inside and shut the door behind him. Then he walked into the kitchen.  
“Chase?”  
“In the living room.”, he called nearby.  
He turned around and peaked his head into the room. Chase was laying down on the couch, his right forearm over his forehead. His Jinx hat was placed on the coffee table next to a bottle of whiskey. It was ⅓ of the way full. Marvin could have sworn he bought it for him...oh no. He turned his head to look at Marvin, throwing his arm off of his face. Then he reached out his hands and made grabbing movements like a small child.  
“Come ‘ere, Marv. I wanna cuddle.”  
His words were slightly slurred.  
“Are you drunk?”  
He let his hands fall, pouting slightly since Marvin didn’t come over to him.  
“Maybe.”  
Marvin sighed.  
“How much did you drink?”  
Chase pointed at the bottle of whiskey.  
“Jus’ some uh that.”  
He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the bottle, walking over to the cabinet in the kitchen where Chase stored his alcohol.  
“Hey, where ya goin’?”, he called after him.  
“I’m putting it away.”  
He heard shuffling and a thump. Walking back into the living room, he found Chase slumped over with his hands supporting him on the coffee table.   
“I didn’ drink that much.”  
A belch forced its way out of him. He blew out a puff of air.  
“Oh god, I’m gonna throw up.”  
Marvin walked over to him and supported his torso, laying him back down on the couch.  
“I’m going to get you some water. Don’t try to stand up again.”  
Chase didn’t like to eat when he was drunk so Marvin had to make sure he didn’t throw up everything he had eaten that day. From the kitchen, he heard Chase belch and groan again. His lips turned down into a frown and he looked behind him worriedly. Quickly filling up a glass of water, he came into the living room and placed the glass on the coffee table.  
“Lay down with me, babe.”  
Chase reached out his arm. Marvin took it and wrapped an arm around his torso helping him sit up so he could drink the water.  
“In a moment. You’ve gotta drink some water first.”  
He reached behind him and picked up the glass, holding it up to Chase’s mouth. He brought up a hand, holding the glass even though Marvin was supporting it for him. Taking a few gulps, Marvin brought it back and put it down on the coffee table.  
“Hey, I wasn’t done.”  
He leaned forward to pick it up. Marvin pushed his chest back into the couch gently.  
“If you drink too much at a time you’ll make yourself throw up.”  
He sat down next to Chase. He immediately wrapped his arms around him and scooted himself closer. Wrapping one arm around him, he pressed a kiss to the top of Chase’s head that was now pressed into his chest. He snuggled into him and sighed contentedly.  
“Mmm...you’re warm.”  
Marvin chuckled. They sat in silence for a while, Marvin bringing up a hand to play with Chase’s hair at one point. He hummed appreciatively.  
“Are you going to explain to me why you’re drunk at five in the afternoon?”  
Chase moved his head to look up at him. He saw concern filling Marvin’s eyes from behind his mask. He looked to the side and sighed wearily.  
“I…”  
Visibly swallowing, his Adam’s apple bobbing, tears filled his eyes. One escaped and hid in his beard.  
“I was thinkin’ about my kids again...and everything that-”  
His voice got caught in his throat. He cleared it quickly and took a deep breath.  
“And I was thinking about everything that happened with Stacy.”  
Chase wiped his hand on his face, catching more tears that fell. Marvin’s eyebrows were furrowed, his lips slightly parted.  
“Chase...we’re going to figure this out, I promise. Things are going to get better.”  
He nodded and took another deep breath.  
“I know...I keep telling myself those things. But it just...I don’t know…”  
He chewed his bottom lip for a few moments.  
“It feels like it’s never going to get better.”  
His voice was small now, Marvin barely catching those words. He held him closer, Chase burying his face in his chest again. A sob came out of him, and then another, until he couldn’t hold it back anymore. Marvin ran a hand through his hair and whispered comforts to him as he shook. He cried until his sobs turned into soft hiccups and sniffles. Marvin didn’t move or talk the entire time, focused on comforting him. When Chase’s hiccups left him, he sniffled again and shifted himself so he was looking at Marvin again. His eyes were heavy, filled with grief and a certain emptiness. An emptiness Marvin couldn’t find a word to describe.  
“Why do you love me?”  
Marvin’s eyes widened. How could he ask that? Why was he asking that?  
“Chase...why...don’t you know?”  
His expression stayed the same.  
“I just...I feel like I’m such a burden. Whenever I’m drunk you take care of me and I make you worry all the time. How can you put up with all that?”  
He struggled to answer for a moment. Didn’t he just answer his own question in a way?  
“I ‘put up’ with all of that because I love you. And I know you’re struggling. I want to help you through this and nothing is going to make me leave.”  
Chase rested his cheek on his chest and pulled him closer.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“For even asking that. I know you love me...it’s just really hard to see the good things when so much bad is happening.”  
Marvin lifted up his chin and kissed him. His breath smelled like alcohol, not really that he minded. When they parted, he placed his forehead on Chase’s.  
“I know. And I forgive you. Like I said, we’re gonna work through this together.”  
He let go of Chase’s chin and he smiled.  
“I love you.”  
He mirrored his smile and kissed his forehead.  
“I love you too. I always will.”  
Both fell asleep there, Chase’s head resting on Marvin’s chest, his head laid on top of his at six in the afternoon. Their breathing peaceful and dreams kind to them. They shared their warmth, keeping each other safe from the nightmares that plagued them when they slept alone.


End file.
